Records
by gazedhaze
Summary: It's been 3 years and Quinn Fabray is still the prettiest girl Rachel Berry's ever seen.
1. Blondes at Bars

"No."

"Come on, Rach. You said you would."

"I didn't know we'd be drinking!"

"What else would we do, Rachel?" Kurt huffed as Rachel stomped around her apartment."Rachel, you need to get out of the house. You need to stop moping around over him." Rachel narrowed her eyes and whipped around to face Kurt.

"I resent the implication that 1. I am moping and 2. That I still think about Sam." Kurt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, this is first time you've gone out of your room in 2 weeks and it's been 3 weeks since he left. It's time to go out and meet someone new! Go drink! Be a normal 21 year old girl! Let's go party, Rach. There's a new karaoke bar that just opened up a block away. C'mon, we can go and you can sing your sad mopey break up songs in front of a crowd." Rachel groaned before sitting down in her chair. "Well, since you won't stop pestering me, fine. I will go to the club. But you don't have any say in my outfit." Rachel smirked as she saw the horror that briefly flashed through Kurt's eyes. He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"Fine. But Rachel, I swear to god, if I see one hint of plaid or argyle, I will burn the clothes. With or without you wearing them."

The boy grunted before dropping himself on Rachel's couch. Rachel had one more year left at NYADA. She'd been excelling in all her classes once she got the hang of it. She'd worked odd jobs like a singing waitress or a part in a dinner theater. She'd been in 1 or 2 little off Broadway plays but there was talk of a Funny Girl revival and Rachel would be damned if she wasn't Fanny Brice. She'd had little flings here and there. But, then she met a stagehand while in one of her off-broadway plays named Sam, who she fell for. Hard. Turns out after 6 months, he decided he needed more adventure. So, he packed up and left in the morning without a goodbye. Rachel hasn't even looked at anyone in a romantic way since.

Rachel sighed while pushing the chair into a recliner position. She didn't want to leave the house. Everything ended up reminding her of Sam. Everything. Fucking asshole. She slumped down as she pretended to listen to Kurt talk about how excited he was for the 2nd Absolutely Fabulous movie.

"Okay, Rach, don't forget we leave at 11 .I'll be over here at 11 and you better be ready. Or else, I'm going to make you do this every weekend with me. Love you!" Kurt called out as he left her apartment, loudly slamming the door behind him.

* * *

9:30 and Rachel still wasn't ready.

She debated hiding under her bed until Kurt left. Except she hadn't vacuumed and her carpet was nasty. Ugh. She pulled herself from under the covers of her warm bed and shut off the TV which was playing reruns of some wedding show where the bride cries about how her mom doesn't want ruffles on the dress. The brunette shuffled to her closet and pulled out some random clothes. She held them up; trying to decide which one would make her look best but would still make her look like she didn't care. (She really didn't but she didn't want to look like a slob in case she met an adoring fan.) She took out a tight black dress that looked like something Santana would wear and paired it with a faux leather jacket. She zipped up her dress and stared at herself in the mirror. She had huge bags under her eyes and her eyes just looked kind of … dead. She applied concealer and eyeliner, anything to make her eyes look like that of an alive person. Then, She curled her hair and put on some heels.

* * *

11:00. Praise Barbra. Right on cue, Kurt walked through her door in tight white pants and some button down. He held up the stop hand to her and then twirled his finger. Rachel groaned and spun around for him. When she looked back, he had a large smile on his face. Rachel frowned. Kurt grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Come on, Rach. It'll be fun. You'll get to sing and drink all you want, okay? Drinks are on me." He squeezed her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get this over with." She grabbed her purse and stalked out with Kurt trailing behind her. "That's the spirit!" He called with a eye roll.

They rode down the elevator with Kurt talking animatedly about how the bar was supposed one of the hottest new spots and that a lot of celebrities were going to be there. They walked into the cold air with Rachel pulling her jacket closer around her and trying to keep her teeth from chattering. It took them about a block or so and the two arrived in front of a a pretty big bar with music you could hear from miles away. Which was coincidentally how long the line was. Rachel's jaw dropped when she saw all the people waiting in line.

"Kurt, I can't wait this-" she was cut off by a big bouncer moving the way to let them in. Kurt flashed a smile and pulled her inside

"What the fuck, Kurt? Are you in some kind of Mafia?" Rachel furrowed her brow and stared at him. He laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Rachel, I'm an editor at Vogue. I can get in anywhere." She was about to respond but then she noticed the club. It had a decent sized stage with velvet booths and chairs and a huge bar in the back. It looked… amazing. Even with all the people outside though, it was full of people and it was so loud Rachel couldn't even hear anything Kurt's voice was saying. She nodded dumbly and held up a finger to him. The girl pushed through people, muttering an 'excuse me' every time until she got to the bar. She hopped on a bar stool and sat with her arms slumped until a red haired female bartender approached her.

"What can I get you?" The woman seemed like she was shouting. Rachel pulled out her id, flashed it, and almost screamed "A HOLLYWOOD." The bartender nodded. In a few minutes, Rachel was slid her drink and she sipped it, relishing in the taste.

"A Hollywood, eh? What's in that?" Rachel turned to see an at least 30 year old man with a mustache, grinning at her. She immediately got a grimace on her face but wiped it off and gave an awkward smile.

"Uh, vodka, raspberry liquor, and pineapple juice." She began sipping it again and the guy gave her a slimy grin.

"Pineapple juice? You know what pineapple juice does, right? It makes your come sweeter." She choked on her drink and stared at the guy who began winking and raising his eyebrows. She widened her eyes and grabbed her drink and ran off_. Jesus Christ. Why me. Why. She _began frantically searching for Kurt, she needed a familiar face. She found him sitting a couch, talking to some guy and doing his flirty laugh. Rachel groaned before pacing over there.

"Kurt, I-" Kurt looked up at her and gave her the look that said 'I swear to Madonna, if you don't shut up…" She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot and waiting until Kurt noticed her again. She was just about to speak but Kurt cut her off.

"Heyyyyy, Rach. This is Brandon." Rachel was gestured to a guy with long brown hair and a beard." Brandon, this is my best friend, Rachel. Racchhh, he and I are going to go get some food. We'll be the back okay? You'll be fine, okay, byebye." Kurt had an arm wrapped around his waist and was led off by Gay Jesus.

Well, fuck.

Wait, if he left her, he wouldn't know if she left. Rachel smiled and gave herself a mental high five. She looked for a table to put her glass on and found one on the other side of the room. She squirmed through people. Fucking hell. Can't they move for her once? She just wants to get the hell out of here. She set her glass on the table and quickly glanced to her left. Wait.

_**No.**_

She did a double take and she saw it. The army green jacket. The motorcycle boots. The long blonde hair held back by a headband. The hazel eyes still full of expression. The laugh.

It's been 3 years and Quinn Fabray is still the prettiest girl Rachel Berry's ever seen.

* * *

Review and you'll have my heart.


	2. Drunk and Jealous

_She did a double take and she saw it. The army green jacket. The motorcycle boots. The long blonde hair held back by a headband. The hazel eyes still full of expression. The laugh._

_It's been 3 years and Quinn Fabray is still the prettiest girl Rachel Berry's ever seen._

* * *

Rachel's eyes went wide as soon as she saw the blonde. She looked just as perfect as she did in high school but with a new found aura of matureness. The blonde laughed loudly and Rachel's breath felt stuck in her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Quinn. The long golden blonde hair was held back by a headband but still hung and swung as Quinn did. The girl wore tight black leather leggings and Rachel felt her stomach dip as soon as she lowered her eyes towards Quinn's legs. It was as if Quinn felt the hot glare of Rachel burning into her backside because she turned around and looked. Quinn's eyes met Rachel's and her mouth made a little O shape. The girl's hazel eyes stared into Rachel's brown ones like they were meant for each other. Rachel held back a cry in her throat and tore her eyes from Quinn's. She tried to get to the exit as fast as she could but Quinn was right behind her.

"Rachel! Rachel!" The girl's voice almost melodically said as if Rachel's name had been missing from her mouth for years. Quinn caught up with Rachel and gently grabbed her on the shoulder and spun her around to face her.

"Hey, Rach! Wow, you look… amazing." Quinn's eyes slyly scanned Rachel's body. Rachel spun around to face the girl and plastered on the happiest smile she could manage.

"Hello, Quinn! It's been nice seeing you but I'm afraid I must be going. I have a big day tomorrow and all me and we'll do lunch." Rachel smiled awkwardly and tried to turn and escape from Quinn's grip.

"No way, _Berry._ It's been 3 years you aren't getting away from me until we catch up and drink and have a good time damn it!" Quinn laughed in a joking way but also in a way showing that she was serious too. Rachel took one of her deep yoga breaths.

"Fine, _Fabray_. One drink."

"More like ten." Rachel was just about to yell at the girl but she stopped when she felt Quinn grab her hand and drag her towards her group of friends that she was with earlier.

"Guys, this is Rachel. We went to high school together."

"Oh please honey, you don't need to introduce her. We've already heard all we need to know about her from you over the years." One of Quinn's friends laughed and then warmly smiled at Rachel, who was working to hide her laugh while Quinn was shooting glares and blushing.

"Rachel, this is Jack," Quinn gestured to the boy who had just talked. "This is Chloe." Quinn nodded towards a pretty black haired girl who wore a long lace skirt. "And this is Matt." The blonde cocked her head towards an attractive brown haired boy who smiled at Rachel and gave her a wink which made Rachel's knees weak. Quinn's eyebrows rose but then she focused back on Rachel and gave the girl a smile and grabbed her hand again.

"C'mon, let's go get those drinks." Rachel let the girl basically drag her to the bar. She prayed that the 30 year old virgin wasn't there. Thankfully, Pineapple mustache was nowhere to be seen. Quinn pulled her towards two barstools and sat her down.

"What are you doing in New York, Quinn?" Rachel stared at the girl with a puzzled look.

"Well, I decided to go to NYU instead of Yale. Crazy, I know. But, I really wanted to just do photography. So, I'm in my 2nd year and I'm graduating with honors. I've had a few internships and jobs with some galleries. Mostly, I'm just going around whereever and shooting whatever I can."

"How did we never run into each other before this?" Quinn shrugged. "What are you up to, Rach? Are you out being the star I- we, the glee club, always knew you'd be?" Rachel blushed at the girl's compliment.

"I'm in my last year at NYADA. I've been in a few off broadway shows. My next goal is Fanny Brice in the Funny Girl revival that's coming out next year."

"You'll get it." Quinn squeezed her hand and Rachel felt the dip in her stomach like she did earlier when she looked at Quinn's legs. The two stared at each other before Quinn took back her hand and yelled

"JESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" near the end of the bar. The pretty red haired bartender came over with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah, Quinnie. So good to see you back so soon." The bartender licked her lips and stared at Quinn. Quinn cockily smiled and innocently rested her hands on the table.

"Well, you know I can't stay away from you, Jess." Quinn winked at the red head and Rachel felt her stomach clench. _Was Quinn flirting? With a girl?_ Rachel looked over and began to notice the little things like Quinn biting her lip and the bartender blinking wide and flipping her hair.

_Holy Shit. Quinn was flirting with a girl. And the girl was flirting back. Were they something? _

_More importantly…_

_Why was Rachel's body reacting so weird to it?_

Rachel looked back over at the two girls and cleared her throat. Quinn looked over at her with a pinkish blush rising in her cheeks and the bartender just smirked.

"Tequila shots." The brunette demanded with a odd growl in her voice. The red head poured them and Rachel downed them just as fast. Quinn took a few and Rachel took a few more. (More like 6 more)

"Everclear. 1 shot" Rachel muttered already 's eyes widened.

"Rachel, that's like 95% alcohol."

"1 shot of Everclear, please."Rachel snarled. The bartender poured it and Rachel took a deep breath before downing it. She choked and coughing and Quinn tried to pat her on the back, but she shook it off.

"Don't touch me." The girl slurred as she made her way back into the dance floor, dragging her body. Quinn stayed at the bar and watched the girl made her way to Quinn's friends and began talking to the attractive boy, Matt. Rachel whispered something in his ear and he laughed and he did the same and Rachel snorted. Rachel grabbed the boys hand and led him out further into the crowd and began dancing with grinded on him hard, running her hands through her hair and moving as close to him as she could. And he clearly didn't mind which he showed by taking her waist and sexily moving with her.

Neither noticed the death glare Quinn was giving them or the way she held onto her glass so tight it looked like she was going to break it or the way her jaw clench as she stood there with a bitter angry expression on her face.

* * *

** I've been really busy with school and I have finals soon so it might be a while before I update. I'm sorry . But if you review, I might be motivated to update faster. Seriously. It means the world.**


	3. Toxic

Rachel let the boy grind on her and for some reason she grinded back. It felt good. It was nice to feel something since Sam. But, she certainly felt something when Quinn grabbed her hand. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and glanced at Quinn.

Oh my god.

Quinn was in her HBIC position. Hands on her hips. Jaw clenched. Fire in her eyes.

Rachel was perplexed. What brought back this Quinn? What triggered it? She studied Quinn to see where her eyes were focused.

Quinn's eyes were on her. And Matt

Oh.

My.

God.

Quinn likes Matt!

* * *

Quinn stared at her best friend and Rachel. Obviously, he knew she felt something for the brunette. She had talked about Rachel to her friends endlessly and she let out some hints that she didn't like Rachel as just a friend. Why was Rachel grinding on him though? Quinn had seen Rachel when she flirted with Jess. The way she body shifted. And how Rachel cleared her throat to get them to stop. Quinn took a deep breath.

_You're still Quinn Fabray. You'll always be the head bitch in charge. Two can play at this game._

* * *

Rachel danced with Matt until her knees went weak and then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and went to go sit down with Quinn's friends. The other boy, Jack, was obviously gay. She didn't know about the girl though. The girl had long wavy black hair and wore a plain tee shirt and a long white lacy skirt with a flowery headband. The girl smiled blissfully when Rachel sat down and took a drag from her joint she felt in her right hand. She gestured towards Rachel and offered her the joint. Rachel normally would've politely declined but hey, here she was, a 21 year old in New York who just became reunited with her high school cr-friend. She'd smoked a hookah one time. She delicately took the blunt and held it to her lips. She'd watched her friends do this thousands of times. She glanced over and Quinn was watching her at the bar, nursing a drink. She smiled and took the blunt in her mouth and inhaled deeply letting the smoke fill her lungs. She gracefully exhaled watching the smoke cloud around her. The burn in her throat felt nice. She took a few more hits relaxing with each. She handed the joint back to Chloe, smiling gratefully. She felt so relaxed and free. Then, Quinn came over. Even when Rachel was high, Quinn still made her tense. She felt the feeling in her stomach as Quinn, obviously a little drunk, came over and grabbed the joint from Chloe's blonde inhaled for a long time and blew it all out before shoving the joint into Jack's hand and grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. Rachel felt her nostrils flare as she watched the two sensually slide and dance all over each other with their bodies melding perfectly. She grabbed Jack's Jack and Coke that was sitting on the table and downed it all. Then, she heard a loud booming laugh.

"You're a little obvious, you know?" She turned to face Jack laughing loudly with his hand on his stomach. She blushed then glared at him.

"What? It's not my fault you can't keep your infatuation to yourself."

"1. I am NOT infatuated with Quinn and 2. Even if i was, I could easily keep it to myself." Rachel muttered before crossing her hands and tucking them into her sides. Jack let out a laugh but then got up to go get himself another drink. Rachel sank into the velvet seats and watch Quinn and Chloe closely. They were dancing and laughing and whispering and kissing? They were kissing. Rachel felt her heart sink and not for the good reasons like how it felt when she was with Qui- Matt. Yes, did she care about Quinn? She did not. She liked Matt. A perfectly normal attractive _boy._ The only reason she felt like this was because she just found out that her friend was… not straight. That was it. Nothing else. She'd just seen Quinn for the first time in years for Barbra's sake. _She did not have a crush on her. _

* * *

Quinn laughed as she danced with Chloe.

"Okay, Chlo. She's looking. Ready?" Chloe nodded and Quinn moved in and kissed her. When Quinn moved to New York, she met Chloe and instantly felt attracted to her. The two dated for a little over a year before mutually breaking up. They were still best friends though. Quinnglanced at Rachel quickly. She was pretty sure if looks could kill, Rachel would've killed them both. Quinn's hands tangled through the raven haired girl's long hair and they kissed for a few more minutes. As they broke apart, Rachel was just drinking. She had glasses around her and was sputtering but recovered fast. The girl gave Quinn a bitterly sad look before grabbing her bag and pushing past people to leave. Quinn untangled her hands from Chloe's hair and took off running towards Rachel.

"Where are you going, Rach?" She turned the girl to face her.

"Home."The brunette spat at the blonde and turned away and began storming off again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm tired."

"You're drunk. Let me get you a cab at least." Quinn held out her hand to flag out a taxi and gently guided Rachel towards the one that stopped. She held up a 1 minute sign to the driver. She ran back inside and explained to her friends that she was taking Rachel home. If she'd looked back, she would've seen Matt sadly hanging money to Chloe and Jack, who were grinning like kids on Christmas.

She got to the cab and helped Rachel inside then slid in next to her. Rachel had her face pressed to the window staring outside at all the lights. Quinn watched her with an amused grin. Rachel turned back towards Quinn and gave her a drunk smile.

"Sorrrrry for getttting mad." Quinn simply nodded and took Rachel's hand. And there were the butterflies again. Rachel told the driver to stop once they arrived at Rachel's helped Rachel inside and put her in the elevator. They rode up to Rachel's floor and Rachel sloppily unlocked her apartment and walked inside. Quinn turned to leave but she felt Rachel's hand tug on her own.

"Stay."

* * *

**It won't be that easy. They wont be jumping into bed so fast. Next chapter might take a while because finals but if you review it might come a little faster. :) **


End file.
